Never Dawn
by phantomcom
Summary: Dalexis is going to school when his trust is tested and his life gets turned into adventure.


Never Dawn

The Dallexis Story

**Ryan Lewis**

Prologue

Never Dawn city, the very thought of it would make anyone want to die. The city is the very thought of hopelessness. Although the sun rises over the city it never rises over the toile and the tall dagger shaped buildings. The people are always in the dark. The streets are covered in old trash and bandits covering the area steeling and killing everything that they wish or desire. You can pretend all you want that there is something for you in this city. But, once in you give your life to something here it will take you and you will never leave.

Chapter 1

Alone in the dark room made of stone Dallexis a small eleven boy stared at the spider crawl over his black worn boots. "Never… Never again." He whispered. As the sounds of the city banged in his sensitive ears.

***

Across the city at the Magic academy the grand jury of Never Dawn argued over possibility of the school closing its doors to the eleven kinds. "I demand that all elves dark or light be expelled. This school is overcrowded as it is and expelling the elves will open space for more human mages not to also put in that with fewer students the space for a melee center will become available. It's a win or win situation head master." Demanded Valdroxis the head magic teacher.

The school Head Master looked around the round stone room, resting his eyes on the magic teacher. "Valdroxis, you're a great teacher but your opinions are wasting my time. I will not expel the elvin blood without even the slightest knowledge of a protection spell. Although I may agree with part of your opinion the safety of my students will come before your wants and needs. Valdroxis, if you waste my time again with something like this I will have Growlile the death angel give you a one way ticket to the fires of hell." The head master pointed his hands and gaze to Valdroxis "Be removed from my sight" red sparks ran from the head masters hands. Valdroxis was slammed into the door making an imprint of his body and then phasing through the door falling hard on the floor on the other side of the round room door.

***

Breathing heavily Valdroxis removed himself from the floor. "Dam… You bastard." He fisted his hand. "Val Youtine" his fist glowed bright green lighting up the carved stone hallway. He punched the door. On impact the large door sizzled, steam rose from his fist and the spell dispersed once again darkening the hallway. "I have a great plan Head Master, and one day this school will follow it. By the life I live you will fall. And I will be in that seat making the orders. I swear it." Valdroxis half limping cared himself to the infirmary.

***

The nurse ran around the infirmary trying to clean the mess her trainee had made with the blood samples. "Dam… why do I have to train these dam brats?" She asked herself willing the blood off the floor and into the sink. She drifted to her desk and slumped into her chair almost falling asleep instantly.

"Phyla!" A voice came from the green crystal on the corner of the desk. "Phyla wake up." He waited a small moment "NOW!" Phyla opened her eyes and tried to make sense of what was happening. "Phyla, I need you to do something for me."

Waking up Phyla slowly turned to look at who was calling from the crystal this late. "Do you know what-" She recognized the head masters image floating in the crystal. "Oh" She said surprised "Head Master. What do you need?" She asked feeling bad about almost yelling at the Head Master. An offence punishable by death.

"Phyla, I require your help with a slight problem." The Head Master waited a moment. Phyla hesitated then nodded a yes then gestured for the Head Master to speak again. "Good. In a few minutes the magic teacher Valdroxis will be coming to you for healing assistance. I want you to kill him!"

Phyla looked stunned at his order. "Valdroxis, he's the magic teacher. Why would you want to kill him?" Phyla put her head in her hand and starred at the image in her crystal.

The Head Master gave her a disgruntled look. "Just do it! No more games Phyla. Just kill him and dispose of his body." He waved his hand and his image shattered in the glass leaving the Green Crystal blank.

Phyla gathered energy to move from her chair. She paused for a minute. "How do I kill him?" She walked in front of a mirror and examined her tired face. Phyla stared at her elvin form outlining her long ears with her fingers. "I don't." She fisted her hand and lowered her head. "Do I?"

***

Valdroxis stumbled keeping one hand on the wall for balance. With each step he noticed a new wound or sore muscle making him feel faint with each step. His vision blurred as the blood from him flowed like wine. Valdroxis reached the door way to the infirmary. He saw Phyla watching herself in the mirror and snorted in disgust.

Phyla noticed him and rushed to tend his wounds. "Oh my god what happen?" She tried to act surprised but her facial expressions were completely see-through.

Valdroxis though for a second trying to understand why she was acting strange. _Should I lie? Did the Head Master get to her first? _He though as he watched her face twitch. "Some students caught me off guard."

Phyla gave him a look like she knew that he was lying. No student in history had ever caught him off guard or for the fact had ever even landed a signal spell on him. She stared at him for a moment and turned away to walk toward the mirror she was looking in before. She traced her ears with her fingers one more time. Valdroxis wondered what Phyla thought when she looked in the mirror. He turned to her and wrinkled his nose at the sight of her elvin form. With disgust he closed his eyes and turned away.

Phyla wondered what she should do. One she could kill the Magic teacher and deal with what comes from the offence of killing a teacher. Two she could disobey the Head Master and die on the spot with no chance of trial or fair game. To the right on the counter was a vial of the most deadly liquid in the world. One drop got into your system and you would die a most painful death.

Phyla willed a magic needle into form in her left hand and the vial in the other. Releasing them they flouted in the air. Willing it the needle filled with the liquid.

"You m-must be in a lot of pain?" Phyla said as the needle finished measuring to the perfect amount. Valdroxis grunted and pulled his arm forward.

Phyla grabbed the needle from the air and walked to him. She noted the blood trail leading out of the room and willed it gone in a second. She held the needle upright. "Valdroxis?" she said to get his attention. She brought the needle down.

Valdroxis opened his eyes and grabbed her forearm before the needle made impact with his skin. "What is that?" he said in a cool tone.

Phyla felt cold to the touch. "No-No I-it's to take pain away."

Valdroxis got to his feet and shattered Phyla's arm. The needle fell to the floor and shattered. The clear liquid turned bright red as it rushed across the floor. The floor steamed when the now red liquid touched it.

Valdroxis now enraged grabbed Phyla around the neck, holding her 2 feet above the acidic red liquid melting the floor. "You dam elf. You tried to kill me."


End file.
